icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:M oden/Jennette and why I think she does what she does.
For many years now I have had a theory on Jennette and wh she does what she does. In order to fully explain it I would have to tell you about me and I wasn't shure about doing that. However with the recent Jennette drama I have decided to do so in the interst that we may all have a better understading of Jennette and why she does what she does. It also probably helps that I am one day older than her. I guess you could call this something like ESPN's Top Reasons You Can't Blame (I loved that series) but I degress. I have Autism with high functioning aspergers. I was diagnosed at age 5 and I have lived with it all my life. I am good at picking out other aspies and Jennette has always struck me as an aspie. The reasons for this I will detail below. *The unfilterd talking off the cuff without thinking about it, Aspies are known for our talk first think about it later attitude. I see alot of that in Jennette, see tends to tell it the way she sees it rightly or wrongly without a filter and alot of the time without thinking about it. Likewise with us if we are attacked or insulted or tend not to really like somneone we tend to make it known (Ariana). I have called people morons to their faces in the past and have made comments knowing they were listening, Jennette does it online. My mother works with older less functioning aspies and they basically tell her to go F*** herself all day. Those traits did not come out in me until I was 17 or 18 years old. Before that I was largely like Jennette was then too. *The obsessions, Aspies are known for our obsessions and there is no doubt that Jennette has obsessions with things. *The need for relationship stability and the whole Paul situation. With aspies we need to have atleast one person in our life that serves as a siginificant other and is always in our corner. It is a security thing. Sometimes we go after the first person that shows major interest in us. With me I was with a girl for 16 years. She was at time downright horrable for me but I stayed with her becouse I liked the security of the relationship. We were on and off that whole time. My mother hated her but I disgregarded her becouse I thought I needed her. In the end she was right and I suspect Debra is as well. *Her friendship with Madison, Madison in her mind stood up for her when she needed it. Aspies are about loyalty and that may have been what she took that as weather Madison ment it or not. Likewise with Nathan. we want people that are loyal to us as she said about "fake friends". * Her fanstastic critical thinking skills which are prevalent in high functioning aspies like me. I have seen writing by other aspies that was beyond my level of thinking. We are extremely logical except for times when our emotions get the best of us. *She likes alot of things I and other aspies like for similar reasons. *She mentioned going to a tharapist and in her series she insinuated that the tharpist did not get her. That is common with aspies becouse our brain functions diffrently than most other people. Things that make sense to us don't to other people and things that make sense to other people don't to us. She needs a tharipst that specializes in autism. As she said sometimes she feels as if the rest of the world is crazy and she is the only one making sense. *Jennette's rapid change. yes it can be attributed to Paul, Yes the death of her mother was huge and effected her greatly but in people with aspies like me radid changes in attitude between the age of 16 and 21 are common. *Her intravertedness She may not know about it becouse she has never been tested or she may know but is unwilling to go public about it and only her close friends and family may know. Her "I'm Not A Rolemodel" post suggested to me is that she was trying to make people aware that she knows that she can be a bit unpredictable and she may do things and say things and for people not to emulate her and treet her like she is infallable becouse she is not perfect. It all adds up to me. She reminds me of me alot. She is almost a female version. Other aspies I know are also fans of hers becouse they understand her and like her stuff on and off screen becouse it alligns with their feelings and she reacts like they do. If she does have it and gets tested for it or comes out with it She could be a great spokesperson for the community. The stuff she could write and produce to help the cause and awareness. This is my view. Category:Blog posts